For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-236360 (Patent Document 1) discloses that a power supply wiring and a reference potential supply wiring for phase locked loop in a semiconductor device are coupled for suppressing crosstalk noise. Additionally, the coupled power supply wiring and reference potential supply wiring are connected to a capacitor.